Spat
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: A year of love comes to a very special day: the anniversary. But what happens when a misunderstanding tears the day to shreds and Murdoc has to reunite two lovebirds? No one gets paid enough for that type of punishment…[Oneshot]


**Spat**

Summery: A year of love comes to a very special day: the anniversary. But what happens when a misunderstanding tears the day to shreds and Murdoc has to reunite two lovebirds? No one gets paid enough for that type of punishment…

**&&&**

Cold, gray, foggy…the morning couldn't be any lovelier. Feeling the bright light of whiteness sneaking in through her window against her eyelids, a sixteen year old teenager slowly lifted them, an instant memory popping into her head. Could it really be the day? Kicking off her sheets, she ran to her calendar, scanning for the date, her finger moving nervously to the box marked November 18. Suddenly falling into a giggly squealing fit, the guitarist pulled her closet doors open and closed them behind her, eyes darting for the perfect outfit. It had to be special. It just had to.

&&&

A quick glance out the window and a shake of the head, "Today looks like shit." marked the Gorillaz bassist, sipping a nice cup of coffee (with a little booze poured in). Looking up from his cereal, the thin singer crunched what was in his mouth, swallowing quickly, "Actually, it's pretty nice out, considerin' 'ow it's been lately." Murdoc lifted his cup, reading the front cover of the newspaper as their large drummer read his articles within, "I couldn't give a rat's ass, dullard." 2D shared the same look out the window of dreariness and nodded, "Oh.", going back to his breakfast of Coco Puffs.

Ruffling the pages to turn, Russel muttered something about inconsiderate jerks, licking his thumb with the next page. Everyday life, normal day (for them at least), boring morning. A pair of curious emerald eyes peeked in followed by a perky grin and entrance. "Good morning!" Noodle greeted happily, giving Russel and Murdoc hugs, and 2D a peck on the cheek in addition to his hug. Pale cheeks sparkling up, the bluehead smiled shyly, finishing his cereal. A year from today and he still wasn't over the flutters or blushes. He wasn't complaining; he loved the feeling of being love struck. It made him feel good and Noodle get giggly. "I dunno, lards. 'ose two are a lit'tle _too_ close for comfort, eh?" Murdoc smirked, glancing at them as they exchanged glances. Their chairs were as far apart as the others were.

Russel looked up for a moment, going back to his reading, "Man, as long as they ain't doin' anythin' _inappropriate_, there'll be peace in this house. That's the deal." he lectured, almost reminding the two again after all these months. Noodle inwardly sighed. The most daring thing they had done was go into a completely steamy make out session on the couch, nearly getting caught by the large man coming through the front door, and, dirty dancing (when they could get away with it) a couple of times at some friend's parties. But the closest call was making out, Noodle with her hair a bit tousled and 2D's the same, light pink lipstick kisses all over his neck and face and Noodle with a slightly developing hickey marking on her neck, not to mention they hadn't exactly been sitting up during the action, so, though nothing had been explored through, their clothes were a tad wrinkly. Shaking her head, Noodle grabbed a bowl, pouring some cereal in it. Had she not heard the insignificant click of the first lock being opened, she and 2D's relationship would've gone to hell and not made it to this special day.

"Well, _yo'_ dressed nicely, Noodle. Goin' on a date wit the dullard teh shag in a dressin' room stall?" the bassist cracked, receiving a sharp kick and glare from Russel, eyes practically growling 'don't give them ideas, idiot' while the two mentioned blushed darkly. Russel trusted 2D with Noodle ninety nine percent (the mark up was set at ninety eight, so he just made it), and of course the other percent was his conscience debating, but he knew 2D really did care for Noodle. It was all in the eyes (it's an expression…) and the drummer could tell they were happy just to be in the same room with each other, and so he cut the singer a break, giving him a grueling warning about the way Noodle was to be treated and handled.

Hugging good, snuggling bad.

Kisses good, make out bad.

Crush good, turn on bad.

Asleep on couch, good, asleep on bed, bad.

No clothes asleep on bed or couch, ass going to hell.

Very simple with a punch in each line. However, Murdoc was right. Noodle _was_ clothed nicely and compared to 2D's tee of 'Wish you were here.' with a stamp of hell as the background and worn out jeans with tears at the knees, Noodle stole the spotlight. Squeezed into the tightest jeans she owned, she wore a black blouse that very slightly flattered her chest (careful with leaning forward though), a sparkly gray and silver guitar designing the entire front, the words 'Rock And Roll' written all over the guitar, a black stud belt with their skeletal logo on the buckle, a long beaded necklace that ended under her chest, and boots that gave her a half inch lift off the ground. The guitarist poured her milk and looked down, starting to indulge in her breakfast, her bangs covering her liner and shadow, but not her pink cheeks that were already red from her discomfiture. The longest parts of her hair were pinned up neatly, another of Noodle's stick-up-only-works-for-her hairstyles, framing her face nicely.

2D slurped down the extra milk in his bowl and frowned at Murdoc, putting his dish down, "Leave 'er alone, Murdoc…She looks lovely." he added, giving her a quiet smile. The bassist tossed his mug into the sink, glancing out at the landfill to see his faithful bird circling the mountains of trash. He must've found something worth lingering around for. "Oh, shut it, dullard. Yeh know you were wishin' it." 2D sighed, knowing he'd never get away from Murdoc's teasing. As if he needed that on top of his beatings, but ever since Noodle came into his life (relationship wise), the bassist had kept from beating him down in front of the axe princess, knowing she would probably turn him inside out if she knew the secret beatings he gave 2D when no one was around.

Yes, Noodle was great in many ways, and he'd choose no other to spend his time with. On top of that, Murdoc _wouldn't_ be able to steal her away like all the others because Russel was involved, and when Russel is involved, Murdoc loses. Besides, the singer was sure Murdoc had a protector chip installed in his brain for the girl too, making sure she was safe and happy when he could. Stretching with his long arms reaching for the ceiling, 2D cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulder, "Gotta get m' bike to the shop an' get its paint job touched up…prolly get somefink teh eat afterwards…pick up tha' jacket I've been wantin'…" he listed, glancing at Noodle in a hint.

"Get yo' clothes sorted for washin'." Russel added, looking up from his paper to a pouting guitarist and arched an eyebrow, "What?" Drawing a circle on the table with her pointer finger, Noodle leaned her cheek innocently on her fist, "Can I go with 2D, Russel-san?" The large man glanced at the singer, "How you gettin' the bike there?" 2D spun his fingers as he glanced to the side, "Erm…ridin' it…" Going back to his reading, Russel lifted his paper, "Nope." Shoulders sagging, the teen groaned, "But why?"

"You know you ain't allowed near that bike when it's movin'." he answered, unable to find a good story. 2D lifted his head in an honest manner, "I promise I won't speed or take the 'ighway, Russ…an' I 'ave 'elmets an' a jacket she can wear…" Nodding, the hefty man put his paper down, and Murdoc snagged it, "Yeah, I know, an' I trust you, D. But you can't promise me everyone else out there is gonna be as careful as you wit their drivin'. Look at Muds. You think he has any regard for anyone when he drives?" Giving Russel a foul glimpse, Murdoc rolled his eyes in a whine, "_Ooh_, shut the fuck up, will _you_? The shop's less 'an fifteen minutes away an' no one travels local streets anymore, lards. Jus' lettem go so 'ey can get the 'ell outta 'ere an' stop grovelin'? 'sides, paint jobs keep the bikes 'ere over night teh dry, 'ey'll be takin' a bus back anyways, so it's a one time trip." he grizzled, looking for a cigarette.

Noodle smiled at the bassist, now it was three to one. "Please? I will keep safe and hold on tight!" she pleaded, large emerald anime eyes shimmering, dimming down a bit when Murdoc snickered in a whisper, "'ang on tight, yeh might, but keep safe? I think not." The man could turn anything dirty. "I won't go ova' thirty five." the singer furthered, raising his right hand. Giving 2D a ticked stare, Russel sighed darkly, tapping the table with his finger, shaking it a bit, "If I find out you two went joyridin' or anywhere else besides to jus' drop it off, yo' both gettin' it." he harangued, receiving a thankful hug from Noodle and a pat on his shoulder from 2D before the two laced their fingers together, "Won't let yeh down, Russ." he grinned, walking Noodle out of the room.

Russel shook his head, gathering all the dishes left on the table, getting ready to wash them, "You can try, D…" Lighting the lone cig he found in his pocket, Murdoc inhaled, snorting the smoke out, "As _much_ as it _pains_ me teh say 'is, the dullard knows wot 'e's doin'…as long as it 'as teh do wit Noodle's safety." Russel glanced over his shoulder, making sure the two were really gone, "And what makes you so sure about that?" Murdoc cracked his knuckles, eye on Cortez outside, "B'cause. 'e knows we'll kill 'im."

&&&

Snatching the russet leather jacket 2D told her to get from his closet, Noodle zipped up, smelling her favorite cologne of his right off the material. Hugging herself happily, she peeked at herself in his mirror, smiling as she realized it looked okay on her. Adjusting the wrist cuffs so they wouldn't cover her hands, the teen wondered why he hadn't said anything about the day. Well, technically, she hadn't either, so maybe that's why he was insinuating for her to come along on his errand trip. But, then again, he did that a lot of times. It was just a way to spend time with her. Nothing _too_ exceptional about what had presently happened, except Russel actually giving in to allowing her to ride with 2D.

That was definitely a miracle; Russel was such a worry blunt about anything she did that involved danger. Again, most parental figures are like that, but 2D was watching over her, not to mention going out with her entire year now. Yes, their anniversary…maybe 2D was planning a surprise or something…but that would be going against what Russel ordered…and 2D hardly ever went against his rules for the axe princess. Shrugging, the teen decided to get out of the room and get back to the singer, he was waiting for her. "Yo' gorgeous…" she heard the keyboardist murmur as she dusted herself off, looking up with red cheeks and a shy smile, but rolled her eyes darkly when she realized he was patting his bike, practically feeling the thing down as he ran his hands over the seats and front, "But yeh'll look even better wit yo' yearly touch up." he sang in a sweet melody with a goofy grin, jumping a foot in the air when Noodle crossed her arms behind him, muttering, "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Course not, angel love!" he spun, clenching onto his wrist, offering her a sheepish smile. Noodle uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands into the warm suede pockets, doing a slight spin, "It fits, with some adjustments." she smirked, but 2D circled her with an approving nod, "Do yeh want it?" Noodle plucked the front of it in question, "Your jacket?" Going to the back seat of his motorcycle, 2D lifted the hatch, retrieving two helmets, "Yep. 'is way when we go ridin', yeh 'ave somethin' teh keep yeh covered, back an' chest-wise." Noodle had to smile at this comment. "2D, I have only gone with you two or three times." The singer arched a playful eyebrow, handing her the darker hard helmet, looking exactly like the one he had wore for the Dirty Harry video, having the said rust green helmet for himself, "Ah, so yeh count by the times when Russel's said yes, eh?"

Cheeks reddening, Noodle plopped her helmet on without another word. Okay, so they had gone off a couple of times when Murdoc was out and couldn't tattle on them late at night. So what? She had enjoyed every time. The guitarist made herself comfortable in the jacket, and 2D took this as a yes. Swinging his leg over the side, he sat easily, waiting for her to hop on. "Are you not going to wear a jacket also?" she questioned, wondering what he was going to do now that she owned his jacket. "I did say I needed teh get to the store teh get one, hm?" he grinned, patting the seat behind him, snapping the straps of his helmet together.

Doing a leapfrog jump to her seat from behind, the teen bent her legs, saddling up to the singer's back, wrapping her arms around him tightly and rested her cheek on his shoulder. The motorcycle roared to life, partially deafening the two as the singer drove them outside slowly, knowing Russel was probably watching them out a window or something. Luckily there weren't any zombies out, and once past the gate, 2D sped off with Noodle hanging on him for dear life. The Harley swerved passed regular traffic with no problem, heading for the local way, and just as Murdoc said, no cars followed them, the streets extremely empty. To their left was a large cemetery with trees looming over the street, gloomy looking street lights swinging in the wind.

Leaning in a hunch waiting for the red light to change, the singer realized he had about ten more to go and suddenly grinned mischievously, "'ey Noodle?" he called, patting her leg, and she lifted her head, whispering in his ear, "Yes?"

"Ever gone from zero teh sixty in seconds?"

Noodle's eyes widened as she stood on the foot panel, looking at his expression, wondering if he was being serious. Giving her a side grin, Stu faced ahead, eyes bleeding with look '_dare devil_'. Well, he was known to take risky challenges just for fun. "'ang on tight," he advised with a chuckle, ignoring the rules of the road as he motored it, zooming through every red light in their way. Arms glued to him like no tomorrow, Noodle giggled as wind whipped them every which way, finally ending when the bike slowed in front of a rather dingy looking garage in a place where Russel would definitely not approve of.

"'ey! 2D!" a gruff voice called, belonging to an older looking man with rough, oily hands, a pop belly, an unclean face, and brownish gray braid down his back, stretching out a hand for the singer to shake. Noodle jumped off and patted some feeling back into her cheeks, grasping how cold her skin felt. "Mornin' Oliver." the singer greeted, rubbing his arms and patted his bike, "She's ready for 'er make ova'." The man laughed, shaking his head happily, "Surprised yeh 'aven't married 'er yet." 2D looked up with a grin, and Mr. Oliver noticing the quiet teen, standing close to the singer. "Sis-uh, nah…friend o' yo's?" the man corrected, noticing they appeared as opposite as can be.

Bobbing his head before Noodle could say a word, 2D placed his hand on her shoulder like he used to when she was younger, giving it a squeeze, "Best one I 'ave! 'is is Noodle, one o' my band mates. We're in Gorillaz, like I told yeh before." The man rubbed his chin, finally recalling something, "Oh right! …Guitarist, right?" he asked pointing at her, and she nodded, sending 2D a strange look right after, but he didn't seem to notice. "So, ride it in or wheel it?" the singer juggled, giving the garage owner the option, going straight back to business. Before the old man could say anything though, an excited squeal rang from the garage, and a young girl, about twenty or so, ran up to the singer, giving him a welcoming hug, "2D! It's been a while!"

Crossing her arms, Noodle tapped her foot, eyeing the woman darkly as 2D hugged her back in a friendly way, presenting a fake fan smile, "'ello Meredith. 'ow yeh've been?" The thin woman tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, batting her lashes over her ice blue eyes, going on about all he had missed while time passed. The singer crossed his arms, not really listening, but being courteous enough to pretend to be, nodding his head every now and then. "Oy, 2D, c'm'ere, will yeh?" Mr. Oliver waved, needing help moving the motorcycle. The singer sighed happily, glad to break away from the woman, and rocked on her heels, wondering why the Japanese teen was watching them.

"Can I 'elp you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, but the axe princess shook her head, deciding it better to keep her mouth shut. Meredith tossed her hair, turning her back on her to google the attractive singer, "Well, no loiterin'."

"I am with 2D."

Looking over her shoulder, Meredith sized Noodle up, "Distant cousin o' somethin'?" Furrowing her eyebrows, the guitarist snorted, "Band mate and girlfriend." The blonde's eyes widened, turning on Noodle, "Girlfriend? 'ow long?" Smirking proudly, the teen lifted her head, "A year today." Eyes darting between the Jap and Brit, Meredith rolled her eyes, shifting from foot to foot, "Wonder wot 'e sees in _you_." Glaring at her, Noodle replied, "Obviously something he did not see in _you_!" So far, the guitarist was winning the game with her sharp comeback, but the woman had something up her sleeve. Something…horrible.

"'ope yeh 'ave yo' days counted right, girl. At the very end o' two years ago, 2D an' I 'ad it off. 'e wos an amazin' ride, I'll say tha' much." she smirked, receiving an even angrier glare. Noodle clenched her teeth and balled her fists in effort to not knock the living daylights out of this whore. She could feel her muscles stiffening from the rage she could unleash on the woman, but 2D's soothing voice came out in all the foggy clouds, "Awright, Noodle, time teh go." The singer walked out of the garage, finding Meredith with a cheerful smile and Noodle looking like she was going to kill something without second thoughts. Rubbing his neck, he began to introduce, "Uhm…Meredith, 'is is-"

"Oh, we already introduced ourselves." Meredith cut off with her perky beam, hugging him once more, "I 'eard yo' leavin'. Well, don't be a stranger." she winked, pecking his cheek. He smiled awkwardly, grabbing Noodle's wrist before the teen could attack her and tear her to shreds, "Cheerio." The two walked half a block before 2D glanced over his shoulder, ruffling his hair, "Are yeh awright, love? Yeh looked kinda-"

"Upset?" Noodle offered, glaring ahead, "Oh, no. I am perfectly fine. I was only ignored more than half the time and left with a shallow woman who would not stop flirting with a certain male who happens to be my boyfriend. That is usual these days, correct? Nothing is wrong." she fumed, snatching her hand back from him. Stopping for a moment to rub his own hand, he sped up, realizing Noodle was going on without him, "'ey wait! Noodle!" The singer grabbed her hand gently, pulling her back, "Now wait jus' a second, love! I'm tryin' teh talk teh yeh…" Crossing her arms, she looked at him flatly, brows furrowed. "I'm sorry about back 'ere…its business, love. An' Meredith…she fancies me. Nuthin' I can do 'bout tha', but 'er pop's Oliver, so I get better sales an' stuff." he explained, both walking at their even pace again, but Noodle said nothing to him.

Glancing to the side, the singer placed his fist under her chin, pressing his lips against hers and released with a tender smile, "I love yeh, Noodle." The girl's cheeks tinted, but she still pouted, sulking over what that woman had told her. She knew she shouldn't be that angry…she knew 2D was a grown man and had his fun here and there back before they were together, but thing was she didn't know he _continued_ to see some of these past memories. That's what hurt, and…had he seen _others_ while he was with her? Yes, these thoughts were very troubling indeed. Seeing that her expression hadn't changed much, the singer pressed his lips against hers again, keeping them there longer as he held her close, running his finger across her cheek. Noodle closed her eyes for the moment, knowing he was trying to sucker her in for forgiveness, and disappointingly, it was working.

Nuzzling his head against hers, he gazed into her eyes, whispering against her lips, "I'm sorry, Noodle…I love yeh so much…" And so he was seducing her. She could just strangle whoever came up with that technique for getting women deactivated. Pecking him back, the anger seemed to melt away as she sighed, "I love you, too…" The singer hugged her closely, letting her go after a while, "Awright, so we're back on track?" he asked hopefully, and the teen nodded, having no idea what was in store for her next.

&&&

Stabbing the knife into the jar of mayo, the dark bassist scooped out a glob, slabbing it onto his toasted bread, adding five layers of ham and two of salami, tossing everything back into the fridge and left the mess for Russel to clean. He snatched a beer and dropped on the couch, grabbing the remote in hopes that something good was on. Taking his first bite into his meal, the bassist flicked through channels, stopping when he caught a glimpse of a girl in a bed looking highly possessed. Going back to the channel, he put the remote down and chomped another bite, bursting into a fit of mocking laughter when the priest in the movie peeked into the room, blurting, "Oh, fuck this!", trying to get away.

So, it was Scary Movie 2. It would have to do for his lunch time. Opening his beer, Murdoc placed the cold rim against his lip, ready to tip it up, when the front door opened, revealing 2D and Noodle, the teen looking not exactly happy, but the singer wore his usual airy smile. The guitarist parted without a word, going down the hall to head for her room. "Wot's wit 'er?" Murdoc questioned boredly, not really expecting an answer, but 2D went down the opposite hall with his new jacket in hand, "'aven't the slightest clue…" he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder curiously.

&&&

Staring at herself in her mirror, Noodle touched up her make up and applied some lipstick, gloss (to make it stand out more) and sprayed some perfume, trying to forget about the strange day. The singer hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. No surprises, no romantic lunch, no nothing. After that trip to the garage (and meeting that horrible woman), they walked to the mall strip, where loads of stores were next door neighbors and customers zoomed all around like flies to road kill. That didn't bother Noodle too much. She could deal without a surprise or anything. Maybe the singer was an evening person?

It was always possible. They stopped in a dark looking store, somewhere where you would find Murdoc folk hanging around, and 2D told the teen to browse if she liked and that he had to pick something up. Finding nothing odd about this, the girl walked around, picking up random items for closer looks, finding a silver bracelet with a skull charm on it. Smiling, she had looked around for the register, which happened to be in the back, and found the singer chatting away with one of the employees. The pale woman was tall, but not as nearly tall as 2D, with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, typing something into the cash register as the singer leaned on the counter, a slick smile spread across his face.

Noodle clenched her jaw tightly. Not two in the same day. Not with her. Advancing towards them, the teen watched the woman smile adoringly, her eyes sparkling a bit, "Oh, yo' so sweet…" she cooed, and 2D chuckled, taking the receipt from her, "Nah…" Clearing her throat, the guitarist slapped the bracelet against the counter, spooking the singer, "Noodle! Yo' ready teh go?" he asked, grasping his wrist with cheery cheeks, looking extremely guilty. "Buying something." she answered flatly, waiting for the woman to ring it up. 2D smiled at her, introducing her to, yet another friend of his, as his band mate.

They had left that store quietly, the singer looking somewhat distressed and Noodle held a frown, wondering if she would find out the worst kind of news on their anniversary. The day wouldn't have been as odd, though, if the axe princess hadn't caught 2D on the first floor of a two floor shop they had stopped at to pick up his new jacket. He had specifically told her he was going to try it on in the dressing room, which was upstairs, and for her to wait for him, but the teen searched around for him for fifteen whole minutes before she retreated downstairs, finding him talking to _another_ woman, his jacket already boxed up. She saw him peek inside with a smile, saying something to the lady, getting her to arch a brow with a sly smile.

Not being able to take this anymore, Noodle poked him roughly on his back, boiling, "2D! You told me to wait upstairs! Why did you not come for me?" The dark haired woman continued with her job, slipping the box into a bag while 2D rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Erm…Noodle, yeh don't 'ave teh yell…" Staring at him wide eyed, the teen followed him blankly as he paid for his jacket and made his way to the door, holding it open for her. They made a quick stop for veggie burgers and continued on, taking the bus home, Noodle replying with only a nod or a shake of her head to the singer's comments or questions. At that point, she didn't even want him talking, but she didn't have the will to tell him not to.

Noodle stared at her reflection long and hard, questioning if she was just another pawn for him to mark down on some kind of score chart he had, or if she was just being superstitious to the fact that today marked twelve months of them being together in a hopefully honest and true relationship. Perhaps things were running in her head that would only be thought of today and be forgotten tomorrow. But she had to know. Had to know if he knew. If he _remembered_.

Inspecting herself once again, she left her room, taking the lift to the living room, finding 2D and Murdoc watching some game on the telly. The teen dusted the front of her shirt, coming up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around the singer's neck, cuddling him gently. He immediately smiled, helping her around the couch and onto his lap. Kissing her cheek, he rested his chin on her shoulder, slipping a quick peck to her neck when Murdoc reached for his beer, "Mmmm…yeh smell like love…" he growled playfully, arms bracing her close. Murdoc gulped a mouthful down, getting bored with the channel and switched it, "Dullard, don't make me get lards in 'ere."

2D lifted his head with a pout, "We ain't doin' nuthin'! We're innocent!" Murdoc snorted as Noodle rested against the singer, her arms around his chest, "Yeah, at 'is point, neither o' yeh know the meanin' o' tha' anymore." The skinny bluehead frowned, nuzzling his head against the teen's. Once Murdoc's attention was back on the telly, Noodle gazed at the singer's shoulder, crawling her fingers gently on his arm, "2D…?"

"Yeah, angel love?"

"…Do you know what today is?"

Bobbing his head, he smiled at her, and her heart swelled happily as she awaited the answer. Stretching out his arm, he bent it in to peer at his digital watch, "Tuesday." Noodle's developing smile dropped to a thin line as her eyes held a blank glassy look. Rubbing her arm, the teen nodded slowly, "Yes…it is…but…do you know what this day is marked as?"

"…November eighteenth?" he offered, noticing her ticked off façade. Murdoc glanced over, hearing the sharp edges of the guitarist's words, understanding she was getting pissed that 2D couldn't get the answer she wanted. Ah, what was today anyway? Noodle had gotten pretty spiffed up for it, whatever it was. The singer grinned, giving her a squeeze, "Yo' a teaser, love…" Loud thuds echoed the halls, and his empty eyes widened, practically tossing the girl off, "Laundry day! I didn't sort m' clothes!" Arching a brow, Murdoc saw the axe princess's face darken irritably, "**NO**!" she snarled, and the singer froze in his tracks, slowly looking over his shoulder. The bassist pretended to watch TV, hoping no one caught his spooked lurch. Hearing Noodle scream was like…well, it had to be heard. Words couldn't describe the bad feeling it gave you, knowing you needed to duck in cover for safety.

"Forget it!" she fumed, glaring at him, "You did _not_ _remember_! I allowed everything to pass today! All the strange outings and your behavior! Even all your girlfriends! I tried not to mind it because of today!" she yelled, fingers curled into fists, and Murdoc stared at her in wonder, switching into an angered beast when he targeted the singer with a growl. If that skinny bastard was cheating on their beloved Noodle, they were going to need a new singer to replace the late one. "But you did not even bother! This morning I picked out everything carefully to look nice for you! I thought today would be special, but is has flown by like nothing! I thought it meant something to you…I th-thought…" she trembled, no longer able to keep up her tough antagonism, and ran into the hallway with the singer after her, "N-Noodle! Wait! Please, wait!"

Murdoc cracked his knuckles, casually waltzing to the lift and pressed the up button, ready to pound the intestines out of the dullard. The bell rang and the doors opened, permitting the bassist to step out in search of Noodle's door. The door slammed on the other side of the hall, muffled cries under the knocks of the singer. "Noodle! Love, open up! Please! Come on, Noodle, I didn't forget! I didn't!"

Beating her fists into her pillow, she glared at her door unbelievingly. What was he trying to pull? He hadn't mentioned it all day and he was saying he didn't forget when she had _just_ reminded him a few seconds ago? "**GO AWAY! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!**" The singer rammed his fist on the door anyway, "Noodle, you open 'is door, right now! I didn't forget! I swear I didn't forget!" he yelled, searching himself for a moment, "Shit…" he cussed quietly, looking around. "You are a _liar_! Get _away_ from my door, you inconsiderate _dullard_!" she screeched, throwing her camera at the door, creating an earsplitting bang against the wood. Staring at the door loosely, 2D punched the door and gave it a good kick, "Yeh take tha' _back_! I've done nuthin' wrong! Yo' the one bein' an' unreasonable _bugger_!"

"I _hate_ you!" she hissed back, a sound of something else breaking within the room. The singer bounced back as if she had punched him directly in the chest. The center of his torso felt unusually weak, his stomach span, and his throat tightened, feeling wetness around the rims of his eyes. Furrowing his brows, he clenched his fists, turning, "F-Fine…" he called back, his voice wavering, "'ew needs yeh…" At his twist, he was shoved back roughly into the wall and thrown against the cold floor. "Other women, face-ache?" the dark bassist's voice jeered, his eyes glowering upon the fallen bluehead. 2D scowled, pushing himself away, "**No**! No other women! An' I didn't _forget_, but she ain't _listenin'_ teh me! She's bein' a lit'tle-"

A fist snagged the front of his shirt, pulling him up violently, "You finish tha' sentence an' the next thing yeh'll be makin' out wit'll be the fuckin' wall, dullard." Murdoc barked, giving the singer a good jolt. 2D grabbed his shirt, trying to yank it back, "Let me go! She started all o' 'is! 'is is all 'er fault!" Pulling his arm back, the bassist cracked his fist against the young man's face, releasing him to fall back, his nose seeming to have exploded as if he were hit with a red paintball and his eye swelling quickly. The singer covered his face with a whimper, slowly getting on his trembling knees. That's all he needed, a messed up face with a side of heartbreak.

Shaking his head as he flexed his hand, Murdoc glanced at him darkly, "Get the fuck out o' 'ere." Doing as told, the singer somehow got to his feet and scrambled to the lift, disappearing into it as soon as the doors opened. Dusting his hands, the bassist reached into his pocket, snagging his wallet and took out a card, sliding it along the lock's crevice. There was no way Noodle was going to open the door on her own. Turning the knob, he slowly opened the door, immediately ducking behind it as two CDs and a picture frame was thrown at full force, "GET OUT!"

"'oly shit, Noodle! It's me!" he surrendered, peeking in only when silence filled his answer. The teen sat on her bed, facing her wall as black tears ran down her face, her bangs covering her eyes, casting a shadow across the rest of her face. Murdoc stepped over the shattered items, noticing the picture frame had contained a picture of her and 2D on Valentine's Day. It was one of those cartoon booth pictures, looking like someone had drawn it instead of computer generation. Closing the door behind him, he glanced around, making his way to her bed and slowly sat next to her, leaning in a hunch with his elbows hanging off his thighs, "So…wot the 'ell wos tha' all about?"

The Japanese teen sniffed, biting her lip as more tears ran down her cheeks, dotting her jeans and blouse with bits of mascara and liner. Murdoc reached for the box of tissues she had on her nightstand, handing her a few, and she patted her cheeks, leaving them smudgy, however she didn't care. "Thank you…" she whispered, feeling her throat burn as she talked. Waiting for her to say something, the bassist tapped his fingers against his knee, but when he didn't get an answer, he proceeded, "Wot's today, love? Wot did face-ache forget?" Lip trembling, Noodle hung her head, gasping a sob as she blew her nose, unable to see clearly from the tears. Sighing, the dark man grabbed her waste basket and placed it next to her on the floor, clearing the mess she had made with the tissues already.

Tossing the one in her hand, she bobbed her head, "Thank you…" she repeated, and Murdoc waved it off. Clearing her throat painfully, the girl pressed the tissue against her eyes, sniveling again, "T-Today…was o-our…o-one year now…t-today…" she fumbled, her voice staggering with each breath. Murdoc arched a brow, trying to comprehend mumble of broken record, "One year today wos yo'…wot?" Taking a deep breath, the axe princess pulled some hair behind her ear, "A-Anniversary…w-we've been…t-together f-for a y-year n-now…" she burst, a fresh batch of tears flowing down her cheeks as she leaned on Murdoc's shoulder, having him twitch uncomfortably. Slowly bringing his arm around her, he patted her shoulder, hating to be the comforter. Where the hell was Russel when you needed him?

"Erm…awright, love…a year now, eh? Well uh…" he started, about to say congratulations, but had a feeling Noodle didn't really want to her that right now, "…I see…But, eh, wot's 'is talk about dullard havin' girlfriends?" he questioned, tilting his head. Wiping her nose on her arm, Noodle sighed, grabbing another tissue, "W-Well…w-when we were d-dropping off his b-bike…this lady hugged him…and she told me…th-that they had…" she broke off, glancing down sadly, and Murdoc nodded, "I get yeh."

"Th-then…when we were leaving…she hugged him again…and _kissed_ him…a-and when introducing me, he _never_ mentioned that I was his girlfriend!" she suddenly recalled, glaring angrily, "Now that I think of it…no one knew! Everyone he introduced me to did not know at all!" Murdoc arched an eyebrow. That didn't sound like 2D. He usually showed off his latest girlfriend to the world. "Then when we went to the other stores, h-he was flirting with the cashiers…and he even lied to me just so he could talk to one!" Lowering her head, Noodle whimpered miserably, "I-It was…so unlike him…and then…h-he didn't even mention _anything_ about today…I-I thought you were supposed to celebrate this day…" The bassist rubbed her arm as she cried into his shoulder, "Yeh are, love…uhh, yeh need some time?" he asked, wincing as a black smudge appeared on his sort of clean shirt.

The teen nodded a bit, closing her eyes. Getting up, Murdoc dusted himself off, wondering why he allowed himself to get into the mess. "M-Murdoc?" the teen called faintly, and despite his better judgment, he looked back at his guitarist, hand hovering over the doorknob, "Hm?" She twirled her fingers nervously, careful of what she said, "…I…I-I…do not…hate h-him…" she sniffed guiltily, peeking up, "I w-was angry…d-do you think…he h-hates me?" Making his hair swish in a jerk, the bassist opened the door, "Doubt it. But either way, I'm sho' tha' line packed a punch on 'im." Noodle glanced down quietly, cleaning her face slightly as Murdoc closed the door.

Crossing his arms out in the hall, the bassist looked around, sighing darkly. He knew what he had to do, but he _really_ didn't want to do it. Running his hand through his messy hair, he groaned, heading for the elevator, calling it.

&&&

Blood trailed from the lift all the way to 2D's room, having the bassist step around the drops, and there was even a handprint at one instance on the street. "_Prolly fell._" Murdoc concluded, smashing a fist on the spray painted door, "Dullard!"

No sound of effort to get the door from inside, but he did answer back grouchily with a clogged accent, "'the fuck yeh want…?" Murdoc leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, "Open the bloody door before I run yeh over wit me Winnie."

"'s open, genius."

Murdoc turned the knob, realizing it was, and opened the door, walking into a room of darkness with a thin shadow of 2D hanging out on his bed. "Damn right I am, but tha' wosn't complimentary an' yo' lucky I don't crack open wotever rubbish yeh 'ave left for a brain an' leave yo' body for Cortez." the bassist grumbled, turning on the light and closing the door. The singer had two tissues shoved up his nostrils to keep the gush back from his swollen nose, and an ice pack on his heavily damaged socket. A thin arm swept around in reach for a drawer, digging out his migraine pills and poured a few in his hand, having them smacked out by Murdoc. "Don't go overdosin', yeh stupid blighter. Yeh wanna 'urt Noodle more 'an wot yeh've done?"

The singer shot up in his bed, the pack flying off, "Wot 'ave I done teh Noodle! The girl's been actin' weird all day an' she wouldn't tell me wot wos wrong! An' now she don't believe me an' 'ates me, and I don't know why!" he whined, falling back on his bed, shoving his head into his pillow. Murdoc glanced at the ice pack, sitting on the swivel the singer had in his room, "Shut up, face-ache. The girl still loves yeh, so count yo'self lucky." 2D sighed without a word, not believing the bassist, but left it at that, knowing he would continue to persist that she did. "Well 'ow 'bout explainin' 'ow no one knows Noodle's yo' girl?" Murdoc inquired, resting his dirty boots on the singer's bed.

The vocalist rubbed his head, hoping the headache would go away soon, "I'm guessin' yeh talked to 'er…" he muttered, but Murdoc arched a warning eyebrow. "Awright, I 'ave two reasons. An' 'ere good reasons." the singer added, raising a finger as he pulled the tissues from his nose to check if the bleeding had stopped. "Wull, first reason is…we 'aven't told anyone publicly tha' me an' Noodle are goin' out. An' I mean 'we' as a band, so…I thought it would be bad teh say tha' we were…bad for the band, I mean…" he shrugged with a sniff, "Me an' Noods _are_ sorta exceptional…people might not think it right…an' loss of fans."

"Awright, I know where yo' goin' wit 'is. Fine, wot's reason two?" Murdoc waved on, crossing his arms. 2D coughed slightly, glancing away, "Discounts." Rubbing his head, the bassist leaned back. He couldn't argue with that. "But flirtin' wit women when Noodle's wit yeh?" Murdoc added, giving the singer a dark look. 2D furrowed his brows with a pout, "I never did tha'. Swear on me mum's grave, I never did!" he defended, quietly whispering, "I love yeh, mum." Stretching, Murdoc shook his head, "I dunno, dullard…Noodle said she saw yeh did."

The singer's expression morphed into a baffled one, head twisting from side to side, "But, I didn't! I on'y asked Meredith 'ow she wos 'cus she's Oliver's daughter, but the other two I talked teh were strictly business!" Murdoc grabbed the 'lil diablo bobble head the singer had in his room and shook it, watching the head shake back and forth, "Wot kind o' business?"

"I _bought_ stuff from 'ere store." the keyboardist made clearly, getting rather annoyed that no one was believing him. "Yeah…an' yeh forgot about-" Murdoc started, getting cut off as 2D snapped irritably, "I didn't forget, dammit! She jumped teh conclusions before I could say 'appy anniversary or anythin'!" Murdoc arched a brow, "'en wot took yeh so long on givin' 'er the damn answer when she asked if yeh knew wot today wos, idiot?" Smacking at his pillow, the singer grunted, staring off enigmatically, "Shit, Muds…can't I fool around wit 'er at first?"

"Evidently not, dullard."

"I knew…I really did. But when I 'eard Russel walkin' around, I 'ad completely forgotten about sortin'…an' I also forgot somethin' in my room, so I wos plannin' teh do ev'rythin' an' come back up in a flash teh make ev'rythin' right, when she blows up, not even lettin' me get a word in…" the singer sighed, ruffling his hair, "I don't wanna lose 'er Muds…she's all I 'ave teh look forward to…I don't want it teh be over…" Getting up, Murdoc went towards the door, deciding he needed a beer, "'ew said yeh were over? I awready told yeh she don't 'ate yeh. She told me 'erself, awright? She wos jus' pissed wit all the shit. Now if yeh don't mind, I need a drink." he dismissed, leaving the room with a sour mug. Damn, did he need that drink.

&&&

Back in the kitchen, no Russel around, and two broken lovers on opposite floors of the building. Oh, what a world. Hand grasping the coolness of the can, Murdoc slammed the fridge door shut, dumping himself on the couch. Sleep sounded pretty good right now, but his beer was calling him. Flicking open the tab, he gulped half the can in one swallow, sighing happily as he laid back against the armrest, thinking about the chaos that invaded his life loads of times. Well, whatever it was, he was sure he could fix it in his own timing. He _was_ Murdoc Nicalls after all. Trying to get comfortable, the bassist grunted as something continually poked his back no matter how many times he twisted around. Lifting himself, he reached between the crevice, grabbing something hard and square. "Wot the 'ell…" He turned the box in his hand over and over until he noticed some writing when finishing his beer. Eyes widening, he slowly sat up, "Shit…dullard wos tellin' the truth…"

&&&

"Who is it?"

"Murdoc."

"Come in…" the voice called, stifling a sniffle. Murdoc opened the door, not bothering to close it or watch his step as he stomped on the glass decorating the floor. Noodle glanced at him, and he noticed that she had washed her face, removing all the make up and smears, just leaving a round, slightly pale and pink face with red puffy emerald eyes. Sitting beside her, he handed her the box, watching her as she stared at it. "…What is it?" she asked sorely, swallowing roughly as she looked up at him. "'ell if I know. I found it in the couch when I laid down for a rest. 'as yo' name on it." he pointed out, showing her the side.

**To Noodle**

**Love, 2-D**

Hands shaking as she lifted the cardboard lid, she pulled out a smaller, rounder box with velvet casing, the type of boxes jewelry are bought in. Wanting to cry again, Noodle's lip trembled as she very slowly lifted the lid, both of them quiet for the time being as they stared at the gift. It was a name plate. Two name plates to be exact, combined into one: 'Stuart' written first with the outline decorated in onyx stones and the inside diamonds, then 'Noodle' molded directly underneath it in same design, a small ruby heart sandwiched in between the bottom of the 'u' and 'a' in Stuart and the top of the 'o' and 'd' in Noodle. The back support was completely gold with a silver chain for her to wear.

"S-Stuart…l-loves…N-Noodle…" the teen whispered, grabbing Murdoc before he could make a run for it, "Murdoc, what did I do!" she sobbed, her tears soaking his sleeve. Rubbing his neck, the bassist sighed, "Crap…" Draining the blood from his upper arm, the guitarist squeezed it in comfort, "I…I ch-chased him a-away!" Trying to peel her away, he nodded, "But wit good reason." However, this comment had no reassurance to the unstable teen. Rolling his eyes, the bassist handed her a tissue, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out, "C'mon. I'm gettin' tired o' 'is shit."

Holding onto the necklace with her lift, Noodle couldn't help but wonder what the red stains on the floor were. They looked awfully fresh, too. "M-Murdoc?" she sniffed, staring at the floor of the elevator while they were inside. "What are those?" she pointed, but he ignored her, taking her past the carpark and to 2D's door. Eyes darting around the soiled street, she looked up, horrified, "Murdoc…you did not…" Knocking on the door once again, Murdoc waited for the reply, and it came soon enough, "Murdoc, leave me alone! Jus'…go away…"

Noodle glanced to the side shamefully, but the bassist shrugged, "I 'ave Noodle-" The door opened quicker than Murdoc could say the next word with the singer peeking out inquiringly at the purple haired Jap. She slowly looked up at him, soul beaten down as she noticed his even darker rimmed eye and swollen nose, carefully lifting the chain so he could see. His eyes widened with a small soft smile, "Yeh found it…I thought I 'ad lost it…" Cheeks reddening, she pointed at Murdoc, "He found it…" she said quietly, handing it to 2D. Running his thumb over the expensive artsy names, the singer sighed wretchedly, thinking Noodle was giving it back, and started to close the door, eyes rimming with tears, when she pressed against the door alarmed, and Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Wot the 'ell are yeh doin' dullard? Its tradition tha' yeh put it on 'er!"

Turning around, Noodle looked down, waiting for him to hook it around her neck and the bluehead raised his brows, surprised, "Oh." he muttered quietly, having no idea. So, she _did_ want the necklace? Things were getting confusing. The guitarist spun, jabbing the man in the stomach with a tackle, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "I love you." she sniffed with a sigh, refusing to let him go. Poking his cheek confusedly, the singer tilted his head with a pout, "But…I thought yeh 'ated me…" Tears escaping down her cheeks, Noodle shook her head, rubbing her head against him. "An' I think yo' brain space is filled wit powered milk, face-ache." Murdoc snorted, "I told yeh 'ow many times?"

"It is alright, Murdoc. It does not mean the same if I do not tell him…" Noodle answered quietly, and 2D wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Right, well, spotlight's still on yeh, dullard. Yeh 'ave some explainin' teh do." Murdoc ordered, taking his swivel spot while the other two took the bed with Noodle leaning against 2D as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Wull…I didn't forget." he started, and Noodle kissed his cheek, "I know." He smiled slowly, "Awright 'en. Erm…I wosn't ashamed or nuthin' o' yeh, an' I ain't cheatin' on yeh! I jus'…tried teh spend the day wit yeh an' keep secrets, too…" he sighed, knowing he had failed at it.

"How come you did not tell anyone I was your girlfriend?" the teen asked sadly, and 2D leaned his cheek on her head, "Aw, love…its been a year an' no one, not even the press, knows 'bout us…I thought it might be bad for the band's image if we told people…an' Oliver 'as 'is crazy idea tha' someday I'm gunna _marry_ Meredith. The girl's nuts as well. She's awful. I can't stand 'er!" he sighed, glimpsing downward. Lifting her head, the guitarist pouted, crossing her arms confound, "If you cannot stand her, why did you…she told me that…" she tried, having her chin lifted to the singer's eye level, "Love…I wos drunk…an' it was a while back. I never cheated on yeh…an' _especially_ not wit 'er." he confirmed, pecking her nose.

He tilted his head slightly while Murdoc grabbed a cigarette from 2D's desk, lighting it for himself, "But, yeh see, I '_ave_ teh be nice to 'er. Oliver's the on'y one 'ew I trust wit my bike, an' wull…I don't want it comin' back teh me as a tricycle…" Nodding her head understandingly, Noodle kept quiet, leaving Murdoc to question the next thing, "Explain the flirtin'." 2D glared at him, "I awready told yeh I ain't bloody flirtin' wit no one!" Placing a gentle hand on his arm, the Jap sniffed, catching his attention, "But…that first woman said you were sweet…and the way the other one was looking at you…you told me to wait for you upstairs, when you were really one the first floor." she reminded, looking at him darkly.

Ruffling his hair, the singer thought over the day, trying to recall the first complaint Noodle had on him. The woman had called him sweet… "Oh! Tha' first store? Wull, I wos pickin' up yo' necklace!" he explained, pointing at the plate around her neck. Noodle lightly touched it, peeking up at him. "I 'ad ordered it a while back an' today wos the pick up date. The cashier's an old friend o' mine, an' she wos the one 'ew gave me the idea for it. I told 'er 'ew it wos for an' why, an' she said I wos sweet for tha'." he shrugged, watching the light shine off their names. "I would've 'ad 'em put 2D an' Noodle, but names 'ave teh be three letters or more for combined plates, an' dashes don't count."

Feeling horribly guilty, the teen hung her head, hand clutched over the precious gift. Maybe she should've told him how she felt before allowing her emotions to explode like that. The bluehead touched his nose lightly, feeling the sting. "Uhm…an' the other girl…I wos tellin' 'er about when you an me take m' bike out for a ride…'cus I wos buyin' 'is." he shuffled, reaching under his bed for the box he had brought home. Giving it to her, 2D smiled slightly, "'s yo's…" Opening her eyes, confused, Noodle rested her hand on the box, not ready to open it yet, "Mine? But you said _you_ needed a new jacket."

Chuckling, the singer took the box, "I did. I didn't want yeh suspectin' anythin'. Tha's why I told yeh teh check for me on the wrong floor. I 'ad teh take the jacket out an' see if it wos the right size for yeh. Didn't want teh spoil the surprise, love." he said quietly, opening it for her. Inside was a brand new leather jacket (the new smell even had Murdoc glancing over), a Japanese flag patched onto the right arm and her name stitched on one of the front pockets. Staring at it in shock, Noodle shivered as he took it out, showing off the back that had the label 'Axe Princess' in a dome shape, two scythes criss crossing each other in the center under the nickname.

Tossing the box, 2D placed it around her shoulders, knowing it was the right size, "I 'ope yeh like it. Now yeh won't 'ave teh adjust any o' my jackets for it teh fit right. An' I'm gussin' yeh won't need the jacket I 'anded yeh earlier." he grinned, slowly changing into a frown when he saw her expression. Noticing the look too, Murdoc reached for the tissue box, having a feeling waterworks were going to flow. "We can 'ave it changed if yeh want, Noodle…'s no problem, really…" he offered, thinking it had been a unique design for the one of a kind girl. As Murdoc predicted, a river of tears ran down her cheeks, gentle sobs escaping her while she covered her face, too ashamed to look at her love.

Cradling her close, 2D rubbed her back, hushing her soothingly as she embraced him firmly, "I am so sorry…I ruined _everything_…" she whispered, burying her face in his chest. Smiling a bit, the singer glanced down, "So, yeh _do_ like the jacket?" Murdoc looked at him piteously, shaking his head as he released a cloud of smoke. "O-Of course I do…" she sighed, wiping her face with her hands, "But…today was so strange…I thought it did not mean anything to you…" Arching a brow, the singer huffed, tapping his chin, "Ha…not mean anythin' teh me, eh? …Noodle, what 'appened one year ago today?"

Taking a deep breath, the Japanese teen rubbed her eyes, thinking easily, "You asked me to be your one and only…" Squeezing her gently, the bluehead chuckled, "Wull, o' course, but…'ow did the day go?" Thinking it over, she pouted, brows furrowed, "We…ate breakfast…" Ruffling her hair, he grinned, "As always." Bouncing her knee, she continued, "Then…you needed something for your motorcycle…"

"Brought yeh wit me."

"Yes…a-and then…we…we went shopping…"

"At the lit'tle mall not too far from Oliver's."

Noodle's eyes widened, looking up at the singer who smiled at her happily. "Then we went to eat lunch, veggie burgers, and we took the bus home! And after that we all got ready because we were heading for the carnival, and after we got there, you wanted to get on the Ferris wheel with me and I said yes so we got on, and when it stopped moving, that is when you asked me, and you gave me the ring!" she jittered, looking at said silver ring on her finger the singer had presented her as his first token of love on year ago. Murdoc gave her an odd look while she looked completely spooked about what she had just recalled. "Carnival opens in an 'our." 2D announced, glancing at his clock.

Nuzzling him lovingly, the teen sighed with a sniff, peering up glassy eyed, "Y-You repeated everything…the entire day…and I was too busy thinking otherwise to realize it…" Snuggling her back, he breathed deeply, his chest lifting a bit, "I thought it might bring back some good memories…I can't forget 'is day, Noodle. It changed my life." he confessed, leaning close, placing his hand on her cheek, "But I'm sorry, too, Noodle…I shouldn't've tried teh keep stuff from yeh while tryin' teh spend the day wit yeh, too. Tha' jus' made stuff suspicious…I don't blame yeh for assumin'." Noodle shook her head violently, hand over his, "No! I did not even give you a chance! Please…forgive me…" she gasped, softly nestling her head in the crook of his neck. The singer shook his head, "Not till yeh forgive me first…"

Losing his patience with this already, Murdoc snapped, glaring at them both, "Oy! Yo' both at fault, the mess is solved; jus' make the 'ell up awready so I can bloody leave!" The band mates exchanged glances and slowly smiled, comfortable in their grip. The bluehead cleared his throat, taking the teen's hand lovingly, "'appy anniversary, angel love…" Doing her best to keep a strong façade, Noodle gave him a wobbly smile, "Happy anniversary, 2D-san…" Bringing her hands close to his lips, the singer squeezed them tenderly, a light blush lighting his pale face, "I wos gunna wait for the carnival…yeh know, like last time…but…Noodle…will yeh be my one an' on'y as I offer love, protection, an' affection for the one I care 'bout the most?"

Eyes watering, the Japanese guitarist nodded, bursting with a "Yes!" as she tackled him into a hug, pressing her lips against his, her arms draped over his shoulders, not caring that they were in the presence of another. Yawning, the bassist figured his job here was done. He stood, tossing his finished cigarette, arching an eyebrow as he passed the two, getting a little too close for his comfort. "'ey, 'ey, 'ey!" he growled, clapping his hands in alarm as soon as a gasp escape Noodle when the singer squeezed her closer, "Go get ready for the carnival!" 2D smiled, pecking the guitarist softly on her lips, "In a minute…"

"NOW!" Murdoc barked, and Noodle peered at him innocently, "We do not _have_ to go to the carnival, Murdoc…" Grabbing her hand, the bassist led her out of the room, pointing to the lift, "Oh, yes yeh do." He wasn't about to let things get out of hand on his watch. "Yeh think I'm gunna let yeh 'ang around wit 'im alone in 'is room when yo' both at vulnerable points? I don't think so, love." Hiding a quiet smile, Noodle wrapped her around him, "Thank you, Murdoc." Another set of arms rung around the bassist, having him be sandwiched between the two, "For ev'rythin'."

Wincing, Murdoc's shoulders stiffened, "Both o' yeh better get off me before yeh won't 'ave a chance teh celebrate _next_ year." Releasing him with cheerful moods, 2D placed his arm around Noodle's shoulders, watching Murdoc mutter something and disappear into his Winnebago. Vision slowly falling back on the teen, he pecked her cheek as he cuddled her from behind, both jumping when the Winnie horn blasted at them. "Noodle, get yo' arse upstairs! Dullard, you follow 'er an' I'll keep tha' promise about runnin' yeh over!" the bassist yelled out his window, the motor running threateningly. "I'll catch up wit yeh later, love." 2D gulped, slipping back into his room, and Noodle nodded timidly, running along the wall of the carpark and up the stairs. Twisting the keys out, Murdoc dropped in the passenger's seat, pinching the broken bridge of his nose, "The shit I 'ave teh do…wot would 'ey do witout me?"

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _2D with a motorcycle…heheh, my friend's idea. Where I live at the moment, there's an obsession with biker people._ _Wanted to leave with a good bye present before I move! I'm driving upstate next Wed so my computer's gonna be packed like…right now. Guys, sorry to say I might not be able to have my computer for two to three weeks, or maybe even longer, but hopefully less than that. I'm scared of being away from the computer. I don't wanna forget inspirations! But I'll have my Gorillaz CDs and other stuff with me to fill my mind, so thanks for all your reading and hopefully I'll be back soon! _

-GCOE


End file.
